This invention relates to a novel class of antidegradant compounds and to vulcanized or vulcanizable diene elastomers containing stabilizing amounts thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,623 discloses a class of 6-alkoxy-2,2,4-trialkyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline compounds shown to be effective as antioxidants or age retarding compounds in rubber.